That's One Way to Come Out
by Jokul Frosti
Summary: St. Patrick's Day at Hogwarts, and Harry has a plan to tell the school of his relationship with a certain Slytherin Prince. 8th year, EWE, Drarry.
**Happy St. Patrick's Day.**

 **Ron: Who gets pinched? *eager***

 **Wait and see. Snape and Lupin survive, DH epilogue ignored. don't own** **Harry Potter** **! Too many happy fangirls/boys in happy comas if I did.**

* * *

 _ **[I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.]**_

It's St. Patrick's Day for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Second War has been won and everything was at peace, Seventh years were finishing their education as "Eighth" years, inter-house unity was progressing splendidly, and Seamus Finnigan was eager to pinch any and all not wearing green!

Because of the tradition, newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall allowed the first ever casual dress day, to take away Slytherin house's obvious advantage.

"Ow! Dammit Seamus!" Ron shouted as he rubbed his arm.

The Irish wizard laughed in triumph as he went back over by his bed. He was wearing a green pullover hoodie with **KISS ME, I'M IRISH** printed on the front, dark blue jeans and white trainers.

"Your own fault for not owning anything green!"

The redhead scowled, "I haven't put it on yet..."

Ron was wearing a red and gray T-shirt with brown pants and black trainers, and picked up a pin Hermione had made shaped like a four leaf clover, "Made with love!"

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at seeing his best friend smiling like a lovestruck lunatic. His two best friends got together some time near the end of the war under weird circumstances, but he was happy for them. And relieved! Watching them dance around each other was annoying.

"Here mate. She made you one for your hair too." Ron said holding out a different type of pin in that same clover shape.

Harry decided to grow out his hair again after the war finding that the weight of its length helped to make it more manageable; the downside being that just about every girl wanted to style his hair, especially Hermione and Ginny. It now fell passed his shoulders.

"Exactly how does she expect me to wear it?" he asked taking the accessory.

Ron shrugged and gathered his school bag.

Harry turned to a full body mirror on the wall between his and Neville's bed. He was wearing clothes that actually fit him better than his cousin's hand me downs, thanks to... Well that will be revealed later. His outfit consisted of a black short-sleeved button down and stonewashed skinny jeans that complimented his quidditch toned body rather than hid it, and calf-high punk boots.

"Looking good Harry!

He turned seeing Ginny and Hermione at the door. Ginny wore a strawberry pink tank top with a kiwi green denim skirt that fell to mid-thigh and Mary Jane's; Hermione wore a pastel green three-quarter sleeve hooded top with black capris, a headband matching the top, and black Converse.

"Thank Gin. Now could one of you help me with this please?" he said holding up the hair pin.

Hermione went over grabbing his brush from the foot of his bed on the way. She stood behind him starting to brush his hair the way she needed it to be then proceeded to pull some of his hair back into a flat style bun using the pin to hold it.

"Done." She said proudly.

"Thanks 'Moine." Harry smiled at her.

"You look like a girl mate." Ron half joked.

"So did you in Fourth year." The brunet retorted.

Ron grimaced as he remembered the horrid maroon dress robes his mother sent him for the Yule Ball, and how they made him look and smell like his Great Aunt Tessie.

"Let's just go to breakfast." He grumbled heading out.

Harry watched as he was followed by Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus whom were all laughing then went to his nightstand pulling out the last accessory he needed to complete his look.

* * *

In the Great Hall there was green practically everywhere at the tables as everyone refused to be pinched, particularlly by Seamus.

The Gryffindor was currently pouting next to his boyfriend Dean, who was wearing a green beanie, because all his attempts to pinch were thwarted by anyone wearing so much at a green necklace. He did wonder if he could at least catch Professor Snape but the man was wearing a green hair tie.

Oh yes, it was originally thought that Snape died in the Shrieking Shack from fatal bites delivered by Nagini, but he was lucky enough that one Remus Lupin had followed Harry with an antidote to the snake's venom; turns out the two had been in a secret relationship since previous to that year. And since Snape stayed the school's DADA teacher he no long kept his hair cut short and oiled for constant potion brewing. So while Snape taught, Remus stayed with their infant son that Tonks happily carried for them.

"What's wrong Seamus? Were you left Leprechaun gold?"

He turned to see Luna wearing a green sundress with black tights and green Mary Jane's.

"No Luna. I was just looking forward to pinching people today, but everyone's wearing something green." He pouted more.

The blonde Ravenclaw giggled, "It isn't so bad. Try to enjoy today. I heard at dinner we're having what the house elves call Shamrock Pudding."

And with that she skipped off on her merry little way.

"It's good to see Luna is still the same after the war." Hermione said from her seat next to Ron across from Seamus and Dean.

"Well maybe not completely, but some normalcy is good for healing." Dean said making the others nod in agreement.

Ginny looked to the Great Hall's double doors and smirked, "There's Harry."

The others looked, and it took a moment before their jaws dropped, for they had seen the tie Harry put on before leaving the dorm. A _Slytherin_ tie.

Ron stood and pointed like he was accusing him of a crime, "Harry why the bloody hell are you wearing that?!"

That caught everyone's attention, even the teachers.

"Oh this?" Harry made his way to his friends while touching the loosely tied tie "I'm wearing it for my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" almost everyone exclaimed.

The ones who didn't were Ginny, and-

"So that why you asked to borrow my tie for today! You little minx, you should have let that old hat put you in Slytherin from the start!"

Yeah, Draco Malfoy, dressed perfectly in a green button down untucked from his designer black jeans with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"Wait, your tie Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

The blond Slytherin smirked in his famously cocky way and strutted over to the Gryffindor table, or rather Harry, and slid an arm around his waist, "Yes, mine. He asked to borrow it after dinner last night, and I must say it goes perfectly with your outfit love."

"That's because you picked it out for me Dragon." Harry said leaning up to press a quick peck to the other's lips.

Ginny and some other female students squealed, Hermione made and exclamation of, "finally!", and Ron fainted into his eggs.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Snape said glowering (*cough, cough*pouting) at the couple.

"Severus PDA doesn't warrant that many points lost!" McGonagall scolded.

"That's only part of the reason. It's mostly because I now owe Remus ten galleons."

"You bet on our love lives?!" Harry and Draco shouted.

 _ **[Mischief managed]**_


End file.
